Ansiedad
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Este fic corre al parejo de "Quiero abrazarte tanto". Universo alterno. Espero les guste.


Fic basado en una canción de Nicho Hinojosa, los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras: Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi (excepto Marianne, que es creación mía). Universo alterno. Esta fue mi primera aportación a la Guerra Florida 2014, espero lo disfruten.

Este fic considerarse paralelo a "Quiero abrazarte tanto", también dedicado a esta parejita. Les recomiendo que lo lean primero, para contestar la obvia pregunta que surge en la mente de uno: ¿quién carambas es Marianne? Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>ANSIEDAD<strong>

Desperté de un sueño tan vívido, tan real, que transpiraba profusamente. George… en mi sueño, él me abrazaba y me besaba. Mi corazón late desbocado al recordar el roce de sus manos y de sus labios sobre mi piel. ¡Ay, si fuera cierto! No sabe él cuánto le amo y lo mucho que le deseo. Apenas se fue esta tarde y me hace tanta falta. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas cuando me quedé a solas.

-Cuídese mucho, señorita Marianne –me recomendó con su tono tan serio y tan frío.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa al decirme estas palabras fue tan cálida, que me llenó de gozo. ¿Qué es lo que él piensa de mí? Nunca me he atrevido a preguntárselo, ni siquiera hace años, cuando era una niña. Antes de irse, permitió que le besara la mejilla y le abrazara, como siempre lo hago. Tuve que controlar mi corazón y mi temblor de manos. Regresa a Chicago y no sé cuando volveré a verle; esta vez, él fue quien me prometió escribir. George… me has dejado tan sola y tan vacía, tan ansiosa. Te amo, te he amado desde hace meses y tuve que pasar mucho tiempo alejada de ti para darme cuenta de ello.

Acabé por levantarme de la cama, necesito un poco de agua. El vaso frío por estar en la heladera, me ha calmado un poco el calor interno. ¡Dios! No somos más que amigos, y yo me siento derretir con sólo recordar mi fogoso sueño. Estar en sus brazos, sentir su pecho y sus labios en mi cuerpo se está volviendo una necesidad tan profunda, que siento que me ahogo cuando dejo que mi ansiedad me empape por completo. No puedo más, la próxima vez que le vea, le confesaré lo que siento por él.

**OoOoO**

-Señorita Marianne, ¿cómo se encuentra?

¿Cómo me encuentro? Enferma de amor, ¿no se nota? Supongo que no; suspiré mentalmente y le contesté, con mi mejor sonrisa:

-Muy bien, George ¿cómo está usted? ¿Y el tío William? ¿Ha visto a mi hermana?

Quería escuchar su voz, tan vibrante y varonil, tan grave y acariciante. En mis sueños, me habla con amor y me promete felicidad eterna. Hacía más de un mes que no le veía y le he extrañado tanto, a pesar de las largas cartas que intercambiamos. Tramposamente, inventé el pretexto de que necesitaba verle para entregarle un encargo para Candy. Le recibí en la estación y me regalé la vista con su figura alta y esbelta, ¿quién me iba a decir que estaría enamorada de un hombre que tiene edad para casi ser mi padre? Pero no lo es, no lo es, gracias a Dios, no lo es. Puedo amarlo tan profundamente como para entregarle todo lo que soy.

Si Candy me escuchara hablar así, o mis compañeros de clase, se burlarían; siempre me muestro práctica, fuerte, bromista y, sobre todo, sarcástica y cínica. Pero cuando estoy sola en casa, después de terminar tareas y quehaceres, me sorprendo fantaseando con un caballero moreno, de bigote cuidadosamente recortado, de manos grandes y gentiles. Lo quiero para mí, es así de simple, lo deseo a mi lado, en mi casa, en mi cama, en mi vida. Tenía toda la intención de confesarle lo que siento, pero al mirarle a los ojos, encontré una profunda preocupación por algo que me sobrepasa. Algo sucede, y no me quiso contar cuando le pregunté.

-No pasa nada, señorita Marianne –me respondió, rehuyendo los oscuros ojos de los míos-. Usted continúe estudiando y tenga por seguro que entregaré su encargo a la señorita Candy.

"Señorita, señorita", no varía su trato hacia mí y me hace muy difícil el hablar, creo que me sigue viendo como una chiquilla, aunque supongo que tiene cierta razón en hacerlo así, me conoce desde que tenía yo trece años. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María sufren esa misma impresión con nosotras. ¿Candy viviendo en Chicago? ¿Marianne viviendo en Nueva York? ¿Y solas? Niñas, abríguense, no olviden comer a sus horas y no se desvelen. Las mil recomendaciones llegaron cuando decidimos estudiar, Candy enfermería y yo psiquiatría. Ya no se diga la tía abuela, quien continúa enojada conmigo por venir a vivir sola a Nueva York.

George mismo se muestra reticente a mi decisión, aunque no lo dice, caballeroso como es, aceptó el apoyo que tío William dio a mi deseo de estudiar. Lo único que logré esta vez, fue que me reprendiera como cuando era niña. Se dio cuenta de que mis compañeros asisten a mi departamento para preparar trabajos para la universidad y se enojó conmigo, ya que la mayoría son hombres.

-No habemos tantas mujeres estudiando, George –obvio, mi mal genio brotó ante su reprensión y le miré enfurruñada.

-Aún así, señorita Marianne, no se deben hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas, no olvide que usted es una dama –me replicó con los ojos encendidos ante mi arranque.

Odio que tenga razón, soy una Andley y le debo respeto a la familia que me acogió con tanto cariño. A tío William, quien me apoya en mi decisión y a la tía Aloy, aunque esté enojada conmigo.

-Tiene razón, George –acepté, de mala gana y me miró con ojos sorprendidos.

Claro, la altiva, soberbia y terca Marianne cedía a su requerimiento. Hay una buena amiga que conocí en México, se llama Ireri y ella está más que dispuesta a viajar y acompañarme en mi vida, por lo que prometí escribirle y pedirle que viva conmigo. No quiero una de las doncellas de tía Aloy, George se dio por satisfecho con mi respuesta y me sonrió aprobador, llenando de mariposas mi estómago ¿puedo ser más cursi en estos momentos? Sí, sí puedo, suspiro nada más recordar los oscuros ojos que me miran atentamente. En fin, ha vuelto satisfecho a Chicago.

**OoOoO**

¡Qué maravilloso cumpleaños he pasado! Archie y Stear prometieron venir el fin de semana, ya que yo no puedo asistir entre semana a celebrar a Chicago, donde ellos lo pasaron con mi hermana. Por adelantado, ya envié mi regalo a Candy, ¡la extraño! Hace tanto que no estamos juntas, quisiera contar con su presencia y contarle lo que me pasa. He adelgazado un poco, porque el apetito se me va, pensando en mi amor. Ireri llegará dentro de un mes, así que todavía voy para largo con mi ansiedad. Pero volviendo a mi mejor cumpleaños, me llevé la sorpresa del mundo cuando George fue a recogerme a la universidad. ¡Vino para pasar el día conmigo! Se desatendió de todo por venir a verme y a celebrar, preocupado porque lo iba a pasar sola.

-Vengo para cenar con usted e invitarla a bailar, señorita Marianne –me dijo con su tono serio y calmo de siempre.

Hasta hace un par de años, le hubiera embromado diciéndole que era una cita romántica, pero esta vez no me atreví, por miedo a que me respondiera con el tono seco y cortante que usa cuando me paso de la raya: "No, señorita Marianne, no es una cita". Simplemente sonreí y me apresuré a llegar a casa, con él a mi lado. Me esperó caballerosamente mientras me cambiaba. Un vestido más entallado de los que normalmente uso y que escogí junto a mi amiga Elizabeth, en color rojo, el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje, completaron mi atuendo y ¡oh sorpresa! Cuando salí de mi habitación, con una ligera chalina sobre los hombros, pues hace calor, el bolso de mano, y zapatillas de tacón, los ojos de George se abrieron como platos. Al fin, con cierta pasión, me comentó:

-Está usted preciosa, señorita Marianne.

¡Ay! Ese "señorita" es una barrera infranqueable, no logro saltarla para confesarle que le amo. Por vez primera, me acompañó el hombre que él es, no el asistente de tío William, no el guardián que nos llevó a Candy y a mí al Colegio san Pablo, ni el acompañante que me guió a la frontera con México. Cenamos y bailamos por varias horas, y yo hubiera deseado que la noche no se acabara nunca. ¿Qué importaba el examen por el cual no pude asistir a Chicago con Candy y mis primos? ¿Qué importaba el mundo entero si estaba entre sus brazos siguiendo las melodías románticas en un hermoso restaurante? Me atreví a mirarle a los ojos. Otra vez divisé ese dejo de inquietud que le descubrí la vez pasada.

-¿Qué le sucede, George? –interrogué, preocupada.

-Nada, señorita Marianne, recordaba una cita que tengo en el Banco en la tarde de mañana –me respondió.

Rompió el encanto y yo, a fin de que no viera mi decepción, desvié la mirada y la conversación. Me dejó a la puerta del departamento, pues ya era tarde y no quiso pasar, para evitar murmuraciones. Esta vez, el abrazo y el beso fueron muy estrechos y él me correspondió, fue tan tierno el sentirme estrechada por él, que sentí un profundo nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero él salió de prisa, después de decirme:

-Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Marianne, que sea muy feliz.

¡Demonios con este hombre! No me atrevo a decirle lo que siento, no puedo, no puedo, por más que lo intento, las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi mente, ni siquiera en mi garganta. ¿Será que jamás le atraeré? Lo sé, soy una niña a sus ojos, tengo más o menos la mitad de su edad. Es tanta mi desazón, que he decidido ahogar esto que siento por él. La impotencia es tan amarga, tan dolorosa, que prefiero salir de todo esto. ¡Ja, qué estúpida! Como si pudiera, con solo pensarlo, sacar de mí este amor, tendría que desear no amarlo y eso no. Lo amo, así de sencillo, lo amo más que a mi propia vida y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca. Así, lo único que hice fue llorar como una tarada hasta quedarme dormida. Paradójico, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, aunque terminara en lágrimas, porque me siento feliz de amar a alguien, aunque no me corresponda.

**OoOoO**

Meses han pasado, meses en los cuales me consumí de amor y de ansiedad, de tristeza y de furia ante la imposibilidad de ver cumplido mi anhelo. Y ahora… él me ha confesado que me ama también. ¡Me ama! ¡Me ama! Y siento que estallo de felicidad. Llegó un momento en que pensé que tendría que conformarme con ser su amiga, nada más eso. Pero no, George me ama desde hace años, desde que regresamos de Inglaterra, antes de mi viaje a México. ¿Por qué no me lo confesó antes? Por mi juventud y mi posición: soy una Andley y él no se cree con derecho a poner sus ojos en mí, una de las hijas de tío William. ¡Prefiero renunciar al apellido Andley! Y se lo dije. Calmado como es, me pidió que me tranquilizara. ¿Qué sucedió? Necesito procesarlo.

Había llegado a visitarme y comimos y visitamos Central Park, caminamos un rato y me acompañó a comprar varios libros que necesitaba para mis clases. Se mantenía serio y callado, con ojeras muy oscuras y el rostro pálido. Varias veces le pregunté que le sucedía y me evadió, hasta que yo suspiré molesta por su falta de confianza. No me dijo nada, sino que continuó con su actitud alejada. Llegamos al departamento y le dejé en la sala un momento, mientras guardaba los libros en mi habitación. Cuando regresé, él se mantenía frente a la ventana, viendo hacia el exterior, con la luz apagada.

-George ¿por qué no encendió la luz? –le reproché con suavidad y lo hice yo.

Por Dios, que impacto me llevé, su rostro mostraba tanto dolor que no pude más, le llevé al sofá y le hice sentar y me senté junto a él. Su rodilla y la mía se rozaron.

-Por favor, amigo mío, dígame qué le sucede –supliqué con la voz angustiada, nunca lo había visto así y me asusté.

El titubeó un momento y le tomé la gran mano de dedos largos entre las mías.

-No puedo más –me dijo con voz dolida-. Señorita Marianne, es demasiado peso sobre mí y no puedo más, se lo voy a confesar y necesito su palabra de que no dirá nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana –me pidió.

No lo pensé, lo prometí. Lo que él me pida hacer, yo lo haré.

-El señor William está desaparecido –confesó y yo le apreté la mano convulsiva-. Regresaba de Italia y no sabemos nada de él. Sólo que hubo un ataque y el tren en el que viajaba fue bombardeado. Tememos lo peor.

El estómago me dio un horrible vuelco. Mi tío William, mi padre, a quien le debo tanto, desaparecido, quizás muerto. Sentí como un horrible sabor amargo me llenaba la garganta. Pero al ver el rostro de mi amado tan lleno de dolor y angustia, procuré recomponerme y mostrarme tan segura de mí como siempre hago.

-No George, no puede ser así –el tono de mi voz le hizo levantar los ojos y fijarlos en mi cara-. Algo podremos hacer.

Me devané los sesos desesperada, a alguien tenía yo que conocer que pudiera ayudarnos. El inclinó nuevamente la cabeza y yo, desesperada, le coloqué la mano bajo la barbilla y le obligué a levantar los ojos otra vez.

-Cuente conmigo, amigo mío, cuente conmigo para lo que sea –le dije fervorosa y me acerqué a él.

Por vez primera, sus ojos no me veían con seriedad, ni con esa frialdad que raya en la sequedad, sino que me miró como se mira a una mujer, queriendo creer lo que yo le decía. Fijé mi mirada en su bella y sensual boca, sombreada por el oscuro bigote que le cubre. Mi corazón comenzó a desbocarse como lo hace desde hace tiempo, cuando estoy con él.

-George… -comencé, con voz muy baja.

Pero él acabó por inclinarse y me besó. La sorpresa dio paso a la dicha. Mi primer beso fue tan dulce y cálido, totalmente inexperto. No podía creérmelo, mi amor me besaba. Sus labios suaves y su bigote, que me hizo cosquillas, me rozaban con una dulzura inaudita. No supe qué hacer, sino responder al beso y abrí mis propios labios para recibirlo. Cuando traté de abrazarle, se alejó de mí, con toda la delicadeza que pudo y yo me sentí vacía.

-Señorita Marianne –me dijo con voz culpable-. Lo siento mucho, yo… no pude controlarme… he sido… he sido un…

Se levantó con presteza y me miró con ojos llenos de pesar.

-Debo irme. Discúlpeme, señorita Marianne, he sido un hombre desleal –se acusó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Salté del sofá, no podía dejarlo ir, mi amor se iba y se llevaba mi alma.

-No, George –supliqué-. No te vayas –lo tutee por vez primera.

El se detuvo ante mi agarre, pues lo sujeté del brazo y no iba a ser tan poco caballeroso como para desprenderse bruscamente de mí.

-Fue totalmente incorrecto lo que hice –me dijo fríamente.

Como odio ese tono en su voz. Tal parece, que nada le calienta. Por eso, a veces le hago enfadar, para escuchar algo de emoción hacia mí, aunque sean reprensiones y regaños.

-No, no lo fue, George, por favor, mírame –pedí.

Volvió su rostro pesaroso a mí.

-Yo tampoco puedo más, George, tengo que decírtelo: te amo –confesé.

Este serio varón se quedó congelado ante mi confesión, y pasaron tantas ideas por mi mente: solamente había sido el momento, yo soy una mujer deseable, según me han confiado mis amigos en la universidad y mi amiga Elizabeth, vecina mía. Ireri también me lo ha dicho, que soy muy bonita y que cualquier hombre se volvería loco por mí. Que se sintió acorralado por tenerme tan cerca, cuando no lo permitía desde que yo era niña y le abrazaba estrechamente. Que su instinto le ganó.

-Te amo, George, desde hace meses –agregué, antes de arrepentirme.

Si él me rechazaba, no habría nada más que hacer, pero no callaría más.

-Marianne… -comenzó.

Vaya, al fin dejamos de lado el "señorita".

-Yo… no soy digno de amarla, usted es tan joven… casi podría ser mi hija y es hija del señor Andley…–balbuceó.

-Pero no lo soy –repliqué a mi vez-. No soy tu hija, yo sé que soy muy joven, pero no puedo evitarlo, me he enamorado como una borrica de ti. Es así de simple. Ahora, quiero… necesito saber qué sientes tú por mí.

Mi voz se quebró un poco, ya que si me rechazaba, tendría que vivir con eso. Pero no me respondió de inmediato, paseó su mirada sobre mi figura durante un minuto, me sentía a punto de desvanecerme, sentía las piernas temblar ante su escrutinio. Al fin, me tomó las manos con suavidad y me confesó:

-Yo también te amo.

Me tuvo que sostener, pues sentí un mareo por la emoción; me recargué en su pecho y sentí como las lágrimas me brotaban a raudales. ¡Me ama! ¡Me ama! ¡Mi amor me ama! ¡Soy tan feliz! Levanté la vista y ahora fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa para besarle. Este segundo beso fue mucho mejor que el primero, me ofrecí entera en esta caricia tan sencilla y sentí como me abrazaba más estrechamente, correspondí envolviéndole el cuello y rozando su cabello, y él correspondió con una pasión tan fogosa, que me sorprendió. Conocerlo tan seco, frío, pragmático y serio de toda la vida y ahora, tener entre mis brazos a un hombre completo, un hombre que me toma y se entrega por medio de un beso. Nos separamos cuando el aliento nos empezó a faltar y, gracias a Dios, fue en el momento oportuno, ya que Ireri llegó y casi nos pescó in fraganti.

-Debo irme –me dijo George.

-Te acompaño.

Me apresuré a acompañarle hasta la calle, donde había estacionado el automóvil de la familia Andley.

-Marianne –rompió el silencio-, antes de que tomemos cualquier decisión me gustaría resolver la situación del señor William.

-Claro –acepté y me miró sorprendido-. Le debo mucho a tío William, tendremos que buscarlo y traerlo con nosotros y entonces, hablaremos con él. Pero… ¿mientras? –indagué.

George me miró pensativo esta vez.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó de pronto-. No debería proponértelo antes de hablar con la familia, pero tampoco quiero que tú y yo quedemos a la expectativa.

-Sí, George –mi sonrisa le hizo sonreír a él-. Si quiero ser tu novia.

Tanto tiempo para confesarnos nuestro amor, y ahora, de golpe y porrazo tengo novio. Le abracé entusiasmada, sin cuidarme de los transeúntes y él me besó nuevamente, esta vez controlándose, ya que estábamos en plena vía pública.

-Te amo, Marianne –me dijo con sencilla dignidad y dulzura.

-Yo también te amo, George –le respondí, con igual fervor.

Qué palabras tan trilladas y tan cursis, como me sonaban ridículas en boca de Stear y Patty y de Annie y Archie. "Te amo", pero ahora… nada más de pensar la forma en que se burlarán de mí por haberlos molestado con sus respectivos romances, cuando se enteren del mío, me hace retorcer el estómago. ¡No importa! ¡Estoy enamorada hasta los huesos de George! Subí y cerré la puerta, recargándome en ella y suspirando profundamente.

-¡Ay, niña! ¡Ese suspiro va a llegar hasta Chalma! –me dijo Ireri y me miró inquisitiva-. ¿Eso quiere decir que el señor George por fin se te declaró?

-¿Tú cómo sabes…? –mis ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa.

Ireri se rió de mí con soltura.

-Pero si estaba bien claro que tanto tú como él, se derriten el uno por el otro. Nomás era cuestión de tiempo.

¡Vaya! ¡Ahora resulta que era tan obvio! Me encogí de hombros y correspondí a su risa. No me puedo molestar con ella. Que todos lo sepan: George Johnson y Marianne White Andley se aman.

_*****FIN*****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
